


paz, luz, amor

by torches



Category: Grandia II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weapon too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paz, luz, amor

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sam](http://hezul.livejournal.com/profile).

Humans are bastards. They'll be back to killing each other in no time, the importance of the Granacliffs forgotten and erased by the easily-boated waters that fill them now, the increased contact driving them to increased hatred. People don't get along with each other. The truth about Valmar and Granas has made many cynical - and worse, purposeless. They will _find_ purpose in thoughtless violence and fear. God doesn't need to listen to inspire slaughter in his name.

When that happens, Ryudo knows how to stop them. He'll open his mouth and speak the truth.

Love is a weapon, too.


End file.
